


7 Summers

by jaeyongficfest, peachimochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Hotarubi no Mori E inspired, M/M, Romance, doyoung is a witch, fantasy ish, ten is a pixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachimochi/pseuds/peachimochi
Summary: Jaehyun meets Taeyong seven times during the summertime.





	7 Summers

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time that i ever finished writing a fic with an actual plot and storyline instead of just drabbles so constructive criticism are very much welcome! all in all i thoroughly enjoyed this process (o˘◡˘o)

Little Jaehyun is adored by almost everyone around him. The mothers coos in endearment seeing the boy with the obsidian bowl cut hair finishing up his meal, not leaving a single drop of soup, cheeks chubby happily. His father could not be prouder to have such a diligent child, his deep set of dimples are hand magnets of the older girl, not that he is complaining about the treatment. But then again, keyword: Almost.

There was something about Jaehyun that drew people to him. It didn't hurt the fact that he was a good looking boy, but it was more than that. He was quiet, but not out of painful shyness. It was a reservedness, like a conscious choice to observe the lie of the land before he got involved. Yet he wasn't stand-offish, he remained friendly faced and welcoming in body posture. It wasn't like he sat down one day and planned to be like that, it's just the way he was. 

Once in a while, he will go out and make a friend, but most of the time they just came to him. There was nothing threatening about him, nothing at all. He was an easy listener, a good audience, giving encouraging feedback laced with intelligent comments. He worked hard, he got his work done. Only once in a while would he sink into a sulk over getting some school work wrong, it didn't happen to him often, and he had poor tolerance for the feeling when it did. 

“You want to be our friend?” the seemingly eldest one questioned, showcasing his smirk as well, _ slick _ , he should have known that. Jaehyun nodded frantically, if he can befriend them perhaps he won’t feel as left out so he opted to do just about anything, even agreeing on stepping into the very much haunted-looking forest and pick something from there.  _ It’s bright daylight, too. Should be just fine, right? _

It was a bad idea, Jaehyun didn’t think this through. 

The sound of broken twigs and dried leaves caught him by surprise, he could have pick random things as proof of his adventure, not that they will notice it. 

The moment he realized the situation,  he had reached a cluster of trees so thick that its canopy blocked out the blue sky completely.

The breeze had morphed into a beast, its merciless gusts thrashing against his damp Sunday best attire, the child almost plunge himself face first into the damp sodden muddy grass had he not seen the puddle. 

He lifted his head and groaned at the outstretched barren garden that lay ahead. "Was this the place they described?"  
  
He pondered over the thought for quite some time, whilst the wetness remnant of the grass clung to his limbs,. The child staggered to his feet, looking back sorrowfully.

All he had wanted was to reconnect with the rays of sunshine that had once brightened his days, to be making peace with the older guys if not make friends. He kicked at a pebble in front of his feet and ran his hand through his hair, before hopping on one leg, grabbing his painful toe that rung like an alarm bell.

Suddenly, the air changed. It is no longer of damp earth combined with wet leaves, odorous pine but instead as he traipsed closer, the air is clean and crisp weaved with the scent of floral from the blossoming red sprout of the bushes all around him.  _ Roses.  _ He recognized that. His grandmother smelled a lot like this; fresh yet soft, comforting, like being embraced, safe.  Its perfume filled his chest with an enchanting kind of anguish, a longing his young heart couldn’t then comprehend.

His field of vision was soon met with a sight of a boy, probably of the age of the older guy, lying on the well trimmed patch of the grass. The closer he strides onward, the stronger the scent fuses into his lungs. 

He was wearing something akin of school uniform; white button down, navy blue pants yet there are no sign of school’s crest, not even a tie to indicate it. A book was placed atop of his face, Jaehyun hopes it does not blocks his breathing but looking at the rhythmic movement at his lower body part, he was doing just fine. The book looked a little dusty with cracked book spine, tell-tale of a book being well devoured. 

And his hair? Striking silver, almost blinding. 

It reminds Jaehyun of scary high school bullies that he sees a lot on television, especially with it being at almost shoulder length. Speaking of television, it is almost the evening time which means the best animation are showing at the moment!

He is furious, almost, upon realizing that doing this whole ‘do something if you want to be our friend’ thing is actually very stupid. 

It’s not the end of the world if he could not befriend those older guys, he’s only here for summertime after all. Accompanying his uncle does not sound all that bad, too.

That being said, the child took a heavy strides yet careful towards the guy in hope of being rescued. 

His previous thoughts vanished at the sight of a pair of puppy sleeping by the nook of the silver haired boy’s arm, settling in the warmth it provides. 

Jaehyun’s mother said that if puppies trusted the person, we could do so as well because puppies like good person and he believed that. Mrs. Jung is a wise person.

Now attention averting, he wants to pet the puppies since he was not given the chance to have one,  _ maybe in the future _ , as how his always parents always suggested.

He was few steps away when the comforting silent broke at the sound of broken twigs he accidentally stepped on, waking the sleeping boy who was simultaneously jolting from his rest to grabbing another twig and points it at Jaehyun, as a defense and the thick worn out book made a thudding noise as it hits the ground. Puppies also ran, disappearing before his eyes. 

  
  


“W-who are you?”

  
  


The voice shrieks, a boy indeed. 

But something is odd, his face was completely covered, with a mask.

Jaehyun did not get to ponder on the matter as he was again, being questioned of his identity and whereabouts. 

A sense of panic and fear creep its way into him, what if the guy that seemed to be his last hope to bring him back home and watch the final fighting scene of the his favourite animation failed? He promises to listen to his mother and wash his dishes right after he finished eating. 

He did not even realized that he was crying until he felt his cheeks warm with clear liquid streams its way down his face, making his thick lashes to be separated into clumps. 

Perhaps the vulnerability that was exhibited by Jaehyun made the silver haired boy to relax and asked what’s the matter with the younger boy instead. 

Jaehyun stretches his arms to run after Taeyong, the silver haired boy, as how he introduced himself a moment ago to calm Jaehyun’s heavy rain-like tears down, to give a hug or two for he is grateful abundantly and another major part of it is that he likes giving hug, it is healing, he thinks.

But the chunky book hitherto slammed his head before he was able to proceed his wish. 

“Why’d you do that? My hugs are nice.” Jaehyun pouts, feeling dejected, while rubbing the pounding pain on his head away.

  
  


“I’m a little sick,” the only explanation other end replied after few moments of hesitation. 

  
  


Jaehyun tilted his head in confusion, similar as how the dogs would do, specifically Golden Retriever but did not inquire any further. “As you wish.”

Many moments later, with Taeyong leading him forward, Jaehyun starts to recognize the familiar path he walked through before; from the visual to the scent, and soon reaching the starting point where not shockingly, to not see the older guys who asked him to do unnecessary things. 

“Be careful, kid.” He stated, eyes looking intently to Jaehyun. “You shouldn’t be here, it’s a dangerous place.” 

Jaehyun thought of agreeing on it but he truly enjoys the company of the person he just met, even the red bean bun he shared on the way out was really good too. He would not say ‘as you wish’ and proceed to spend the rest of the summer stuck with the oldies when he can explore the forest with Taeyong.

  
  


“But you will keep me safe, right?” Jaehyun suggested. “I’ll come again tomorrow, Taeyong hyung!” 

  
  


And the little boy was gone even before he managed to let out half of his breath.

Jaehyun actually came the next day and Taeyong was glad. He was really, really glad.

  
  
  
  
  


Three summers passed. 

Then four.

  
  
  
  
  


“So,” Taeyong said as he turned his head sideways, plopping one hand under his head, giving Jaehyun his full attention, like he always does. The grass on his soles is soft on soft, warm on warm, a gentle tickle as each giving wand forms a cushion of green. Each strand moves in the summer breeze as easily as his silver mop, the waves and rustling as alive as his steady breaths.“tell me what did I miss , anything interesting now that you returned after another year.” 

Jaehyun thought hard, he conjugated on replying with something like _me, I’m the interesting person you missed_ but he quickly dismissed the notion, not wanting to rile Taeyong. He mirrored the posture of the person next to him to abridge their compass. Focusing on a pair of the opposite person’s eyes, which were darting back and forth, shining in the sunlight. They were a deep, caramel mix, dotted with bits of dark chocolate, earthy brown - the color of the earth after torrential rains. But there was something else in them, something scintillating.

Jaehyun’s memories of Taeyong’s youthful, pure, mahogany eyes will forever be remembered. His eyes always reminded him of seasons changing, a little bit of everything, but none the less beautiful.

“On our way here we stopped by the market, and saw so much watermelon stacked,” he gestured by his hands making big evolution that Taeyong secretly adores, it was as if Jaehyun had always been that sweet and gentle child that he knew from many summers ago, though it may sound like a cliche, it’s true. His hair was darker back then, so black against the contrasting white creamy tone of his skin, reminding Taeyong of whipped milk as the moonlight shone through the window and on to Jaehyun. He couldn't help but wonder if he reached out, would he only graze air, succumbing to his demise. As if he was a ghost, which technically isn’t wrong. 

All of the noise disappeared in an instant. It was like being stuck between two realities: one that was imperfect, but doable. The other the vision where he pictured himself in, the one he longed herself to be a part of. Was is a possibility to make that world into reality? The only thing that separated him from achieving the dream was himself.

“Taeyong?” A voice yelled sounding so distant when he was so deep in his thoughts. The eyes that were on him before yet soulless has finally greeted the day shine, expanding his heart and lungs. “Are you listening?” Caught off guard, Taeyong nodded shyly, also as a sign of acknowledgement.

“I am. Just a little sleepy. This summer is hotter than usual.” His eyes fluttered, so delicately. “Proceed, please. Did you bought the watermelon?” then a small smile formed on Jaehyun’s face, like happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens. 

“Of course we did!” reinstating to the conversation the younger one mentioned Mark, the watermelon enthusiast, who got so excited at the sight of the subject of his interest, that they bought extras but Johnny had to carry, gaining extra muscle to the already muscular boy. “It’s so sweet, I got a toothache!” Taeyong chuckled, adoring how ridiculous Jaehyun looked while acting like it hurt, so silly. 

The conversation extended by the update of his high school life update and whatnot. Physics is his favourite and Chemistry he likes the least. Taeyong do not understand what was the subject about but the way Jaehyun’s eyes twinkle as if there are stars in every direction, the milky speckles twirled and danced along the sky in various patterns, tugging at the corners of his supple blush of rose lips in a way that breaks into a smile in a matter of few seconds, he must have really do enjoyed the lesson and that Jung Jaehyun is so easy to read, like he always do. 

Taeyong then remembers the first time he met Johnny and Mark the siblings.

That summer that came faster than usual. The sky blazes azure and the sun is a celebration of yellow, free and bright. As much as he wanted to deny it, the growing anticipation for his dear human friend can no longer be refuted. Lingering by the almost fully coated in moss concrete stair, that is the bond of Taeyong and Jaehyun’s disparate worlds, he waited and waited, kicking the fallen dried leaves by the forest floor to kill the time. Soon, a voice, Yuta’s, flourishes, resonates, roar, _ ‘why would he want to be your friend?’  _

_ _

Why? Why? Is he in the wrong to wallow in the comfort of feigning how he should have normally lived?

As much as he enjoyed other company, Taeyong likes to eat chocolate bar(preferably milk chocolate since it’s sweeter), drink tea and reading Wordsworth’s alone. He likes to walk by the riverbank, stepping stones and sleeping alone. He did it just fine. But when he spent many summers laughing under the sun with Jaehyun, he realized that although he can be alone, does not mean that he fancies being lonely and that the awful cough syrup-like artificial grape flavoured lollipop tasted a lot better with him, sweeter than nectar, fragrance of angel’s breath. Not that he ever tasted cough syrup before but he remembered Jaehyun telling he had to drink it many time when he was sick but that is not the point. 

The announcement of his arrival was made by the call of Taeyong’s name syrupy sweet like cupcake drizzled with caramel. Then he sees another two different figures by his ally’s hand, of the relatively similar age range. One awfully contrasting by towering Jaehyun and the smaller guy with bright eyes.  _ They are my cousins _ , Jaehyun explained and they were quick on their feet, approaching Taeyong with their broken accent, sometimes outlandish phrase that he could not deduce. 

A little far behind, just at the end of the stair where the forest begins to thicken, could be felt by him the piercing scowl, spiking into his skin but he chose to ignore. It was fear, he knew of that. When we see something that frightens us, a primitive part of the brain is activated to produce aggression. 

The resonating emotion soon disappeared among the filters of greenery and instead came the light treading tap of rubber slippers, not a pair but two. Taeyong recognizes the familiar footfall, moreso the protruding pink bunny ears made its appearance together with that signature flashing iridescent unicorn’s horn.  _ Doyoung and Ten _ . The Unequaled duo, as to how they were dubbed. It never ceases to amaze him that those two were the perfect example of opposite attract, a walking and perfectly breathing by him, or mostly getting at each other’s throat. 

Taeyong remembers how much Ten loathed wearing slippers, _ it’s weird _ , he screamed. It does not fit his fashion aesthetic, everybody in the community knows that, a mutual understanding. 

His underdeveloped feet jutted out strangely, the wind that sallied through the crevice tingles but he braved it to be equal of his counterpart since Doyoung said wearing shoes during the summer makes him feels clammy and trapped. 

“Who do we have here today?” was what Ten said to the guest, accompanied with not the usual smile but instead, the one that Taeyong knew,  _ charming _ . 

The next thing he knew Doyoung almost cried from being left alone from his so-called enemy. 

Later on they established their status as frenemies. 

Off in a distance, he hears his name being called, together with Jaehyun. He was then brought back to reality and begins to carries his feet towards the direction of the yell, the taller boy are few steps away from him yet still chasing him. 

It has become a tradition of the sort, to have a picnic for every first day of summers they spent together. 4 years passed since then. In one of the biggest plate lay desserts of lemon tarts, rhubarb crème brûlée, orange blossom cakes, minted strawberries fresh from the garden, meringues so beautifully shaped it was a pity to eat them and apple strudels served with ice-cream. There were decadent chocolate bonbons that oozed bitter caramel on the first bite. On the other side of the mat was watermelon juice in tall jar, condensing under the hot sun, courtesy of Johnny for carrying it and other plates include Gimbap, Egg Rolls and the limited amount of Doyoung’s infamous Fried Tofu Riceballs prior to Ten eating a quarter of the portion. 

Jaehyun just knew the aftereffect of the desserts on Taeyong later, he just knew it. The sugar rush will kick in right after few bites and that includes endless game of hide-and-seek, racing to the waterfall the quickest and resulting the owner of the lithe body to whine behind the mask because Jaehyun has been winning consecutively. Maybe he will let Taeyong win this one time but hearing him whining adorably does not sound so bad after all. 

As soon as they settled down with plates full of delicacies on their laps, Mark who was right next to Taeyong literally screeched his name, excitedly tapping on the grass, very much eager to share something yet still put on a protective barrier.

“Taeyong hyung, do you know…” his voice trailed as he averts attention towards the dimpled boy on the other side of Taeyong, as if waiting for approval yet the receiving ends only reply with a confused look so he had no choice but to carry on.

“.. do you know that Jaehyun hyung received a love letter?”

_ Love letter? _

Taeyong does not know what is in love letter but the way he heard the young uttered excerpts of it, he could deciphered nothing but pureness in delivering their feelings yet still touched with mischief of a child. 

_ “..I never had the courage to approach you since you were always so shining, leading the basketball team with so much excellency, everyone’s eyes will drip of honey as it lays upon you, but that one time on the coldest day of winter you grabbed my hand so that I won’t step on the ice and fall. I didn’t fall on the ice but instead it was you who I fell for..” _ was all the capacity that he could hear before the rest of it resolve into white noises, disappearing into thin air.

From this he realized several things; the lost boy of chubby cheeks with an ugly bowl cut (yet it was very cute, Taeyong would not say this aloud) who came to play with him during the summertime despite facing difficulties has now grew up. He took a glimpse of Jaehyun who was eating albeit hesitantly and saw how his shoulders and chest filled, his limb stretching high as Jaehyun had to bow to see eye to eye with him, the facial bone structure changed by the disappearance of baby fats and only looking achingly handsome, boyish,  _ heartthrob _ . Taeyong sees no point in denying that. 

  
  


The next thing he realized was how profoundly clashing their lives are.Jaehyun got a whole live ahead of him, getting a job of his dream, marrying and maybe have mini versions of him especially after hearing the love letters that was like soft caress, Taeyong has the feeling that the girl is very sweet while Taeyong is just.. here, unflowing, not quite dead nor living.

Taeyong never question the rhythmic waves of their friendship, just casually watching the younger boy until realising the gap of their age coming to a smaller space.

“Is she pretty?” 

A twinging feeling crawled its way up to his gut.  _ Possessiveness? Jealousy?  _ He thinks, as he thought of Doyoung demeanor concerning of Ten. It is so very foreign for Taeyong but Jaehyun was supposed to be his little secret, like a sanctuary of eternal bliss.

“She’s alright.”

The subject did not utter another word after that and he would not inquire if his gesture requested so though the way his jaw clenched points into certain direction. 

There was absolute stillness. No air stirred the grass or leaves. No clouds drifted in the sea of blue above. No water dripped or flowed. Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance. Even their own breath seemed to die as soon as it left the mouth. 

Chaos however ensues the next moment as the youngest two start to yell at each other, their holler reverberated in others’ ears like a clap of thunder, such was their rage. It was a roar of pure anger. 

But all Doyoung had to do was to give up his limited stock Fried Tofu Riceballs and not shockingly those two ran off somewhere, laughing at each other while throwing each other stupid jabs as if they were not about to kill each other hitherto with Mark carrying guitar on his back. High chance of another session of serenade. The siren no longer sings of lonely songs of birds when the melody of the strings accompanies him. And the player, too. 

It brought back to the time when Jaehyun had an epiphany upon realizing his eyes were not playing tricks on him the moment he was acquainted to the creatures of the forest.

_ They all exist around us, trying to remember their people, customs, dances, in a world that is convinced that they are children’s tales and no more. Even with shattered wings, they walk among us. Stretching out their limbs and reminding themselves of how it felt to soar.  _

In a matter of few seconds, Jaehyun was brought back to reality. 

He swallows the sight of the boy before him and he thinks that Taeyong is miracle, magical, too. 

The sun starts to set many moment later and it is time for them to be back home. They bid farewell to each other with a promise of seeing each other again tomorrow and Jaehyun was the last one to do so. 

From the paperback he brought along before he pulled out a knitted scarf in the shade ivory.  _ The summer is too hot, I’m then afraid that the winter monster will come in full force _ , Jaehyun reasoned. 

Taeyong reached out his hands for the present he received, murmurs a soft thank you before seeing someone he held close to heart walk away, disappearing within the thick greenery, another year of waiting.

It did get a lot colder that winter, but Taeyong had been wearing the scarf since the autumn. 

Consumed by the lulling scent of peach, with his newly found book of poem that is very nice, he dreams of the daylight softly in which he wrote letters to Jaehyun , letters that will never reach the boy. Letters that explained it is cold here in the forest and that he tried to find him where the lights illuminate from every sight only to be lost.

In the dream, Jaehyun then walks like a wonder under the moonlight, bathing in the starlight. And there he is, beautiful like always. He was reaching for Taeyong, but the latter was shaking upon the touch. 

Jaehyun is then gone, but he swears in his hands Jaehyun is real and that he is not left alone. 

Endlessly, Taeyong dreams. 

Taeyong also cried for the first time ever since he was abandoned.

  
  
  
  


It was the seventh year returning to his favourite spot. Under his eyes was tinted in black, eyes losing its sparkle slightly. Still the same comforting breath of fresh air Jaehyun, just a lot older.

Taeyong decided maybe the earlier boy had enough of stone stepping, hide-and-seek, splashing freezing cold water from the waterfall from the highest hill, soothing the summer heat, heck, maybe even his favourite board games.

They excused themselves after the annual dinner, slowly taking their feet to their own base. Their base that gets the best view during firework show at the end of summer, the place where they share their dreams and big hopes of the future. Taeyong does not know what is in the future for him, he cannot even see it. But with Jaehyun he dreams. They will go on talking about a lot of things yet it never seems to end.

Today, he complained a lot about the pressure he faces to perform the best in school. Jaehyun is very much competitive, Taeyong sees that through and through. It is a good trait but pressure in inevitable in that condition that later resulted in an argument because he was not on the same page as the main character. 

“Alright, blow your steam off somewhere else. I have this book I have not finished.” Taeyong picked up on the last page that he bookmarked using the bookmark Jaehyun bought for him many summers ago of Frankenstein where Victor had denied the wish of the monster to have a company of the same species after being cursed for how he looked. Taeyong empathized the monster a lot. Why create him just to abandon him? So far he is liking the book quite a lot.

“Yongie,” 

He heard the younger one called or more likely like a purr, whirring at a distance close to the shell of his ear, split ends of his coffee colored hair that had been bleached for several time prickles this his skin,  _ this kid never listens to me _ , the syllable rolling off his tongue ever so sweetly that Taeyong almost begged to hear it once again and also feel the sensation of being in contact with him. Does he wonder how would it be to hold Jaehyun’s now big palm feels like? One thing he knows, it’s going to be nice. 

It’s bold, Jaehyun is well aware of such action of him may cause regrets for him in the future but once in a while he shakes things up a little, as behind that mask his other sense knows the smaller one’s cheeks are growing hot dusted of pink of spring rose, unlike Jaehyun that can’t even hide his alarming red hot ears through his soft locks. 

He paused, fingers busy fidgeting over the page to not lose it and Jaehyun understood this signal. ‘It’s Taeyong hyung for you!” his slender beautiful hands then begin to grab his freshly pierced reddened ear with metal in the luminous color of silver dangling at it, he then pout but proceeding to change his mind, “Tyongie hyung is a better option at least..” he whispered, close to getting lost together with the howling wind breeze, pursuing his read.

Jaehyun chuckled, “All these time you never asked me to do so? Why now?” he then felt afflicted for the lack of composition of words, concerned that he might anger the older. 

“Our Tyongie hyung is so very adorable,” he then proceeds to exhibit his million-dollar smile, so achingly saccharine, the one that is manufactured only for him. “that piercing looks good on you. Ten did it?” he suddenly interjects. By the look on the smaller’s face, he was sure that Taeyong did not expect for him to notice the change. But it did. If before he had mistaken his company for an angel, this time he is still as ethereal, but even more breathtaking, even more defined, of the highest level angel; sublime.

Taeyong nodded, but without looking at Jaehyun, unused to this penetrating attention gained through this transformation. “I am still so much impressed on how did he managed to blend in among humans and did well, all these things.” 

When people laugh we expect the noise comes from the mouth but the case is different with Taeyong, it was nothing like that. The laugh was in his eyes, in the way his face changed into that vision of relaxed joy and unrestrained mirth. Yet truly, it wasn't in his face either. His laugh came from within, it was just the way he was wired. Just being around him for a few minutes was better than a whole day of self-absorbed pampering in some all-day-spar. Just the sound of his gales, his snickers, his giggles, was enough to transport Jaehyun far far away from his worries and the tension this of growing up.

Jaehyun rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up with one elbow. With a firm fingertip, he pushed the cover of the book shut, forcing Taeyong to look at him. Irritation passed fleetingly through Taeyong's expression until he noticed the strange, imploring look in Jaehyun's eyes.

“Give me attention, Yongie hyung. Tell me something new, or something I already know. I just wanna hear you talk.”

The silence of the space made his no longer hot pumping blood as cold as the autumnal air that crept through the leaves and branches. Bereft of any wind the leaves outside hung limp until they fell of their own accord, there was no whispering noise or rustling.

“I think it’s time for me to tell about myself then, hm?” Taeyong said, eyes not meeting Jaehyun, just ahead at the direction of river where the way the sun reflected on the stream like stars twinkling on daytime. 

“Are you a human?” was mentioned again for the second time after 7 lengthy years. The first time was supposed to be a joke, this time holds a shade for hidden intention. 

“I think so? It’s really been so long.” Taeyong fixed his mask before resuming to his tale. “I was abandoned here due to the prophecy my parents received for conceiving me. Before they have the love for me, they are each others’ half, a complete set of circle that leads to dreadful future prediction that catastrophe will be heading their way for keeping their first child so abandonment was a definite decision to be made.” 

Though hidden behind the mask, his voice was void of resentment towards the subject mentioned. 

“I was crying too much, it was heard throughout the whole forest and disturbed their sleep.”

And maybe that was all needed for him to connect the dots that Taeyong is literally a magical boy, gaining his magic from the creatures of the forest

And that he wants to be with him for a long time.

If possible forever.

Someway, somehow. 

It didn't take long for the taller boy to seem to be thinking about something else that makes him look a bit low-spirited, "what is it?"

"Hmm, it's... It's nothing," Jaehyun said.

"Just say it Jaehyun..."

“Your mask…” his voice trails, Taeyong feels like he knows what to expect and he is ready to brace it up. “Can you take it off? At least once? Just for a minute? Or at least few seconds?”

Jaehyun stopped himself before he bombarded Taeyong with any more requests.

He had seen it before, multiple time, whenever the silver haired boy got tired and fell asleep with from running due to sugar rush, he had secretly saw a sliver of the knife like sharp edges along with glowing skin, the way his thin lips pouted. He wanted more but also hated how greedy and desperate he will come off as. 

“Forget about it, I know it’s hard for you grant this. Please don’t feel burdened.”

The next thing he saw was Taeyong slowly grasping yet firmly on his mask. 

  
  


At that exact moment every trait of sorrow vanished from his face and it instantly expressed a degree of ecstatic joy, one which Jaehyun never thought he was capable of.

Taeyong large, expressive, impossibly dark eyes sparkled as much as his cheeks flushed in delight when soft light imposed on him. And at that sight, Jaehyun thought no beauty can compare to Taeyong.

He had always been beautiful, Jaehyun is well aware of that fact. But Taeyong at the moment, had let his guard down, so, so vulnerable.

With the soft sunset painted in rich hues of red blended with oranges, purples, crimsons, he breathes, fingertips steadying its way against the smaller boy’s cheeks though hesitantly, leaning in closer until he can feel the warm breath billowing and every fringes of lashes are visible and there was his scar, right by the edge of his right eye.

The scar had been pink years ago, now it was more shiny and pale against his olive skin. And Jaehyun wants to run his finger over it's ridges and around it's jagged edges as if it is anchoring him to the fact that Taeyong is right here, cradled in his palm.

.

His hand are warm being wrapped by another hand, something gives and they are gone and he could see Taeyong leaning in before losing themselves as he could feel the gentle press of Taeyong’s lips against his, sweet like cherries. 

Jaehyun stops his ministration and confused was the boy on the other end. 

“I’m holding you so close I just want to pause and thank the god for casting away the aching distance of us.” 

There is sadness in his eyes, the brown too glossy.

_ And it is like all the dreams that dreamed feel so real, so, so real, vivid. The tenderness of his thin lips, the speckled black dots around it, those eyes - it is all the same and that amazes him.  _

  
  


Jaehyun long realised the attachment he experienced towards his counterpart, a listener of him when Jaehyun hears enough, slowly becoming dependent to one another and naturally comes the celestial feeling.

Indeed, Jung Jaehyun is in love. 

Not wasting any more time, his cheeks were enraptured in endless amount of pecks, laces with innocence of giggles that echo like roaring waves but Jaehyun is gluttonous now upon knowing the feelings are mutual.

“Come on kiss me properly, will you?” 

Taeyong did. And Jaehyun wished he had not seen the tears forming in the eyes of the boy in his arm, warm just as how Taeyong had imagined, tenderly pounding against his chest as his lips . He does not like this, it feels like a departure, a goodbye for a start of softness, passion and the promise of the sweetness to come. 

_ You will always be the love of my life _

_ But we don’t need a lifetime _

_ To know that _

_ But if we were to meet again _

_ Love me _

_ Hold on to me tightly _

_ Love me excessively _

_ Love me to no end _

_ Remember me _

_ Remember me, Jaehyun _

Across the horizon, the sunset spreads its largeness into a grateful sky, the sunlight that falls on the rhythmic waves dances like thousand fireflies up the sky like prayers, preparing to be enveloped by the velvety night for the land to rest once more.

But instead it grows hotter, the sun cast its golden rays down upon the clouds of billowing smoke, turning them bright red; fire red, almost blinding him.

  
  
  
  


The egg yolk sun poured through the cracks in the blind and awaited entrance into Jaehyun's eyes. His heart beats fast and there is a buzzing in his brain and together they are as panic with jump-leads.

“Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead!” He heard the noise rumbles as he tries to rub the dreams away and soon the figures of his cousin Johnny followed by his brother formed before Jaehyun’s eyes. 

“Mark and I are going first, we got some things planned with them.” 

_ Them? _

As if sensing the confusion of the younger boy, he did not wait for the reply. 

“See you later at the usual!” was the last word he said before Mark followed suit, leaving him alone in the room.

_ Where is the usual? _

Jaehyun did not know where to meet Johnny and Mark nor he knows who are they meeting.

  
  


“Why didn’t you come? We were all waiting for you.” 

Silence. 

“I was feeling a little under the weather.”

“What about tomorrow?” this time Mark eyes, eyes twinkling sweetly like a little lion cub. 

He was not very sure how to break it down to them that he is very confused of this situation but he hates breaking promise but what is there for him to promise in the first place?

“Maybe?” Jaehyun opted for the vague answer.

He did not come either the next day. 

And the day that comes after that as well.

Until that summer ends.

His cousins stopped asking as well, perhaps that was the only option available. 

School session resumed, the three of them scurrying to their respective positions with Jaehyun preparing himself into multiple programs and activities, as expected from both competitive and perfectionist boy. Having able to spend their time very occasionally from meeting by the hallway of family gathering. 

The year went by quickly, it was yet another summer. But Jaehyun was occupied when his cousins decided to plan their vacation. 

He figured that it was enough playing from previous year that seems to be taking spot in a bleak black and white, fragmented pieces in his memory.

It was until his final year of high school. While he was waiting for the arrival of the teacher, he nose was buried in the classic fictions and another hand busy holding red bean bun he bought from the cafetaria early in the morning before, not sure when he picked the liking of those.

The class that was alike of market went into a halt when loud and clear thud of heels made visible in the air, a well known sign that it belonged to none other than their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Kim.

But along the arrival was something else was there, too. A scent too strong yet delicate that filled his lungs, almost painful, an unknown urge of longing emerges within him. 

_ Roses?  _

“Good morning class,” a rumbling noises of replies was heard.

“I am pleased to inform that we have a new student today.”

As if on cue, upon the arrival of the said person, Jaehyun felt like he was drowning in a river of roses. 

With it, comes the image of memories that was obscured within him like flashing lightnings, like firework bursting in every color ever so vibrantly.

The pacifying splashes of water like gentle kisses on the skin under the hot sun, the earthy perfume and crisp air of the forest. The desserts, oh the desserts of various kinds.

And Jaehyun sees it, the ever so loving doe eyes that always looked at him with a mixture of affection and reverence. 

The lips, that speaks of kindness, the lips that is sweeter that heaven’s nectar, the lips that he touched with so much desperateness that brought them to tears.

  
  


Jaehyun remembers.

  
  


Jaehyun remembers it all.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  



End file.
